How Penny Got Her Job
by SuperAlex64
Summary: Years ago, Penny moved away from the city and when she returned a failure, she gets help from someone she barely remembered. Based on the 90's version of Secret Squirrel. One-shot


**characters in this thing belong to Hanna-Barbara, story based on the 90's version of Secret Squirrel, so without further ado...**

**How Penny Got Her Job**

**Enjoy...or at least try to enjoy it. Has no connection to my up-coming H-B High Fanfic**

* * *

At an old, empty diner, during a rainy afternoon, the song '1985' by Bowling for Soup was playing on the radio. The waitress suddenly turned it off, saying,"Debbie's got nothing on me." She looked around at the empty tables and sighed.

The waitress was a squirrel girl with dull brown fur and long, dark brown fur tied in a messy ponytail. She'd just come back to Big City, after moving away years ago, to find that everyone she knew, unlike her, became very successful. Snooper and Blabber are famous detectives, Atom Ant is superhero and don't get her started on Yogi Bear. Embarrassed because she was more or less a failure, she don't tell any of her friends that she was back.

"They probably don't remember me anyway," she thought to herself.

She then started to daydream about the last few days before she left and a boy she barely remembered.

* * *

_"Look at the new kid! He's a total nerd!," shouted one of my friends, Cindy or maybe it was Kitty Jo._

_"Who?"_  
_"Him!" she pointed at the stranger: a squirrel with tan fur who definitly wasn't from around here. His accent proved it though because of his braces, his voice sounded funny._

_"What the heck is he wearing?" asked Floral Rugg, a bear I knew. _

_He was dressed funny but he did look strange, espeally his eyes. His eyes were yellow where they should be white but he did wear a pair of big glasses, Maybe he couldn't see well. The fur on the top of his head was long and very __unkept. I wondered how he can even see though his fur._

_The bell rang and we got to class. He was very bright. He easily could gave the smartest kid in class a run from his money. Strangely, he also seemed to be very atheletic._

_Days later, the bullies started following him and I knew what that meant! They were gonna beat that poor kid up. Since, I figured that kid couldn't defend himself, I do it for him besides I was moving away anyway.__ So I followed them._

_..._

Geez, those guys are FAST! I'm surprised that I could catch up. That's when I saw one of the bullies break that boy's glasses and pushed him to the ground.

_Shocked, I stared that the scene but, before I could act, the boy got back up and fought back._

_It was no contest: that boy easily beat up these bullies. They didn't even touch him._

_He picked his papers and started to walk away when I decided to talk to him._

_"Hey, kid-"_

_The kid then said,"Hey yourself," picking his stuff off the ground. Then he turned back to me to say, "I'm sorry but i hate it with people call me Kid."_  
_"Oh! Well, what is your name?"_

_"Call me C," he said._

_"uh...C?"_

_He chuckled and said,"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck,"My actual name makes me wanna scream at my parents, like,'What the H were you thinking!'"_

_He and I then laughed as he added,"Yeah but call me C."_

_"Okay, C," I said, picking up the busted-up glasses,"You don't really need these, do you?"_

_C smiled and said,"Nope but they complete my nerd image, wouldn't you think?"_

_"Yeah but you look better without them," I said, throwing them away._

_"Thanks...I think," said C, walking,"So, you're moving away?"_

_I stood there, surprised that he knew that, asked,"How did you know?"_

_"Nobody expects the nobody to know stuff," he said, rolling his eyes, "Mom's buying your house."_

_"Oh, right. And your dad?"_

_"I don't know," he admitted,"Dad's got this job, that I have absolutely no idea what it is, but I know he's been around the world."_

_"From London to __the Bay? I'm sorry I get just had to," I said sheepishly._

_"Ha, good one," he says, smirking,"Well, at least, he gets me awesome stuff."_

_"Yeah, well, what about that stuff you said about being a nobody-"_

_"About that, I just know that one day, I will be a somebody and," he says, them pauses, somewhat __mortified __saying,"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a Disney Princess."_

_"That's okay, I-" I started to say when Mom showed up._

_"Sweetie, what are you doing here still? You're supposed to finish packing, we're leaving tonight."_  
_  
_

I said,"What? We are?"

_She said,"Yes, and-" she noticed C,"Oh, you must be Scarlett's son-."_

_"Yeah, the names C."_

_"Interesting, maybe I should show the house since you and your mother are moving in."_

_"Thanks but no thanks. I got stuff I have to do," he said and I never saw him again._

_I sometimes wonder if he did become somebody._

* * *

The front door shutting bought her back to the present. Confused, she turned to see who walked into the diner. Two guys. She watched them, shake the rainwater off their fur like dogs, which she found amusing.

Then she saw who they were.

One was a gray mole wearing shades, wringing his red fez and his friend, a squirrel with tan fur wearing a trench coat and an indigo fedora worn like a mask, carrying a somewhat damaged weapon.

She instantly groaned as she knew who they were. The Dynamic Duo themselves: Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole (It was obivous which one was the squirrel and which one was the mole.)

Everyone knew who Secret Squirrel and his partner, Morocco Mole were but she wasn't about to act all fangirly, no matter how handsome Secret was.

"Good grief! Even I consider him handsome and I've never seen his full face!" she thought to herself.

She did her best fake smile and walked to their booth, asking,"What will it be boys?"

Morocco answered,"A grilled cheese sandwich please," with a huge grin.

"Okay," the waitress said, writing it down, then to Secret, she asked,"And you?"

Secret seemed to ignore her and was more focused on fixing his device. The waitress was ready to slap him until Morocco nudged him.

Secret answered, without looking her,"I'll have what he's having and some coffee. Doesn't matter what kind."

"As you wish, your excellency," she said as she walked away.

Morocco then asked Secret,"What was that about?" but Secret was more focused on fixing his device to answer.

Soon, the waitress came back with their food and went back to the counter and watched them. She was that bored.

"Hmm...there's something very familiar about that squirrel," she thought to herself as she watch him and his partner interact with each other. Secret was finishing up with his device.

Soon, they left and when she went to collect her tip, she saw that they tipped very well.

"Okay, maybe they're not so bad."

Later that night, she walked home, wearing a trenchcoat over her uniform, some robbers tried to steal her purse. She could easily hold her own but one of them hit her on the head. So she's now losing consciousness as a new hero beat up the baddies and got her purse back. He then carried her back to his apartment.

Later, she woke on a couch and her hero, who was Secret Squirrel staring at her. Screaming, she kicked him in the face.

"Geez, Penny, a simple thank you would be nice."

That's when she noticed that Secret's hat flew off his head so when he got off from the floor, she saw Secret's full face.

That's when she recognised Secret as that nerdy kid from all those years ago. Now not so nerdy.

Penny then asked,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've been though worse," Secret said, rubbing his head,"How about you?"

"Fine."

"You want a drink?" asked Secret, dashing into his kitchen before she could answer.

Penny looked around the apartment and saw how messy it was.

"Just because Secret doesn't come in here alot, doesn't mean he has to keep his home like this!" Penny thought to herself as she started work on organizing. By the time she was done, Secret came back with their drinks.

His face said it all. He couldn't believe how quick she was and almost dropped the drinks.

Secret and Penny then spent the night talking about what had happened after she left all those years ago. Later, she fell asleep on his couch.

The next morning, Penny was still sound asleep when Secret blew up the door and he and Morocco came running in. Before, Penny could say anything, they grabbed her and ran to their car.

"What the heck?!" Penny shouted.

Secret then quickly explained that the secretary at ISS retired and they REALLY need a new one. So he figured that she would like a job there.

"You'll get alot more money," he continued.

"Okay, fine," she said.

"Good, now I need you to change."

"WHAT?!"

"Well...," Secret explained, rubbing his neck,"Not that your uniform doesn't look nice but you look like you just rolled out of bed."

"Well, I don't have another outfit on me so you guys'll have to-" Penny started when Secret cut her off.

"Here!" he shouted, handing her a sky blue dress with a white belt, leggings and a pair of shoes.

"What the-? Where did you-?"

"Don't ask."

Penny then said,"Well, then, I'm gonna have to change in here."

"Okay," Secret said."Go ahead."

"Secret, I mean" said Penny as calmly as she could,"GET OUT! THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"Oh, right!" shouted Secret,"Morocco, stop the car!"

He did so and as soon as the guys got out of the car, Penny rolled down the window to say,"Don't look."

"Don't worry," said Morocco.

So Secret and Morocco just stood there when Boo Boo Bear and his alien bear girlfriend, Snulu walked up to them. Boo Boo and Morocco got into a very important conversion while Snulu saw that Secret was trying to adjust a mirror. Before she could call him out, Penny then got out of the car.

Secret quickly pretended to just stand there.

Boo Boo quickly hugged Penny, saying,"Everybody missed you! What are you back here? Why didn't you call?"

Morocco then told him about what they are doing.

Boo Boo then asked Secret,"Didn't you wear that dress during a mission once?"

Everyone then laughed as Secret blushed though his fur.

Penny then said,"It totally looks better on me."

Snulu then said,"Yep."

Penny then asked,"And you are?"

"Snulu Bear, Boo Boo's girlfriend."

Penny took in her 80's style and hot pink mohawk as Secret explained,"She's an alien."

Boo Boo then added,"It's a long story."

Snulu then said,"If you going to interview, let me do your hair," pulls out an alien hair dryer, shouts,"EVERYBODY STAND BACK!" The guys then did what they were told.

Penny was saying,"I didn't agree to this."

Snulu then pulled the trigger and it give Penny a beehive for her hairstyle.

"Snulu, you're a genius," said Secret.

"Well, Boo Boo and me did watch Hairspray last night," Snulu explained.

"What we better go before someone else gets the job," said Morocco. Everyone waved goodbye and Secret, Morocco, and Penny ran back into the car.

Soon, they finally got to the ISS building where Secret and Morocco waited to see if Penny got the job. Soon, she walked out of the Chief's office and said,"I got the job."

Secret and Morocco cheered and ignored what stares they got. Penny decided to give Secret a kiss on the cheek, which was fine and good but as soon as she did so, Secret's cannon hat turned on and blasted through the wall. Of course, Penny, Morocco and later the Chief when he found out and had an explaination laughed at Secret's embarrassment.

**The end**


End file.
